02 June 2004
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2004-06-02 ;Comments *As per last night, there is a competition in the programme to win two more pairs of tickets to attend a Sonar festival launch party in London on Friday 4th June. *The studio team is supplemented this evening by a "John Fisher from Chepstow" who is there on some kind of work experience. *Peel says of Pete Wylie: "Pete Wylie is somebody who should have been a global superstar and wasn't somehow. How it slipped through his fingers, I really don't know. Very fond of him and love the music that he made." *The Roman poet Catullus is discussed. Peel remembers him from his schoolday Latin lessons. Sessions *Mugstar. Only session, recorded 5 May 2004. Tracklisting *Melt Banana - 'Key to Chase' (LP- US Pop Life Vol. 12: Tribute to Fort Thunder) - (Contact) *DJ Marsta - 'Scuba' (12") - (Fatale Attraction) *Mugstar - 'Flavin Hot Rod' (Peel session) *PJ Harvey - 'Cat on the Wall' (LP- Uh Huh Her) - (Island) *Alter Ego - 'Beat the Bush' (LP- Transphormer) - (Klang) *Giant Haystacks - 'Crucial Gap' (LP- We Are Being Observed) - (Smartguy) *Infect - 'Puta' (LP- Indevel) - (Six Two Five Play Fast Eh?) *No Comply - 'Stories' (LP - With Windmills Turning Wrong Directions) - (Deck Cheese Records) *Willie Wright & The Sparklers - 'Gibble Gobble' (LP- Welcome To The Club) - (Ace) *The Vaults - 'Straight Faced' (EP- Saturday Night - Monday Morning Blackout) - (The Red Flag) *Bong Ra - 'Old Skool Armageddon' (7") - (Deathsucker) *Mugstar - 'Mascon' (Peel session) *July Skies - 'Royal Observer Corps Amongst the Norfolk Dunes' (LP- Flow) - (Make Mine Music) *EOSS - 'Wacko Macko is Backo' (12") - (Mashit) *Futureheads - 'Decent Days and Nights' (LP- The Futureheads) - (679) *Elvis Presley - 'I Don't Care if the Sun Don't Shine' (78) - (HMV) (Pig's Big 78) *Degree - 'Stand Up' (7") - (Juvenile) *Mugstar - 'Dux' (Peel session) *Kenny Larkin - 'Ancient Beats' (12") - (Art of Dance/Peacefrog) *''Andrew Morrison disclaimer.'' *Datsuns - 'Hong Kong Fury' (LP- Outta Sight/Outta Mind) - (V2) *Nightwalker - 'Program 2 Kill' (12") - (Signal) *Agata - 'Splinter' (LP- Spike) - (Tzadik) *Ikara Colt - 'Jackpot' (LP - Modern Apprentice) Fantastic Plastic *Eddy Clearwater - 'I Was Gone' (LP- Welcome to the Club) - (Ace) *Mugstar - 'Man with Super Sight' (Peel session) *Young Heart Attack - 'Dig In' (EP- Starlite) - (XL) *Elephant Man - 'Krazy Hype' (7") - (H2O) *John B feat Stareyes - 'Take Me Home' (LP- In:Transit) - (Beta) *Die Princess Die - 'White Signal' (LP- Die Princess Die) - (Cutlips) *Mugstar - 'Object' (Peel session) *Edit - 'Dex' (LP- Crying Over Pros for No Reason) - (Planet Mu) File ;Name *(1) John Peel 2004-06-01.mp3 *(2) John_Peel_20040602.mp3 ;Length *(1) 2:00:03 *(2) 2:00:30 ;Other *(1) Note: file incorrectly named. *(2) ;Available *(1) John Peel Torrent Compilation 15 of 17 (2003-4) *(2) Peel 2004-04 *(2) Mooo Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Competitions